The Commoner Angel
by Mirellie
Summary: Haruhi goes to Ouran dressed as a girl on the first day, yet mantains the short, untidy hair, and bigrimmed glasses.  What does that change? Everything!   Changing title in future.  Better Summary inside.
1. First Day: Double the Trouble

A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic. ;

I would've done it a fanfic on something typical like Inuyasha, Kenshin, or Naruto, but I want to try my latest anime addiction. besides Elfen Lied whereas I only seen one episode --;

**Summary:** _Haruhi Fujioka starts school in a girl uniform. What does that change? Everything. Her hair is still short, and untidy, she still wears those big-rimmed glasses. But now she is meeting Host Club members everywhere, until she finally actually goes to the dreaded Third Music Room, will she become a host? Will more than one guy fall for her before or after they her real looks? Will she fall for one or more guy(s)?_

**Pairing: For now Haruhixeveryone until I get suggestions on pairings.**

**Disclaimer:**enters witty way of saying I do not own Ouran Host Club

* * *

**Chapter 1**

xXx

"Ooh, isn't this great Haruhi?" a man dressed up as a woman gushed, glanced at his daughter through a mirror compact. "I'm so happy you are wearing the girl school uniform rather that hideous vest thing you had on earlier, you almost broke your father's heart. If I never stayed during weekdays, I might have never afforded to pay for it. We do have to cut back on some stuff now."

A girl with short brown hair, not combed, turned her view from the window to the person driving the car; her large cinnamon doe eyes covered by thick-rimmed glasses gave him a brief glance.

"You do know I could've just worn the other clothes for free since they are of the school requirements. Their school uniform price is that of how much my whole room and yours cost." She calmly stated.

A stab went through her father.

"The dress is not even worth it considering I might have to wash it everyday, where as I have enough clothes at home to regularly wash. I do suppose it is a necessity for school, but they should know my condition so that it isn't really a problem."

Another stab

"So cold, Haru-chan…"

Through her fathers sulking, she looked out the window to see a very large school structure loom over the car. Never had she seen such a fancy looking building that was beautiful at the same time. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the clock tower, which seem to stand out the most on the campus. She was so lost in the scenery she never noticed the car halted, until her father spoke.

"Well, so long my precious daughter, I have to swing this car off to Yunchi-kuns' so I can pick him up for work. Please make some new friends, and please inform me if there's a school event coming up, I have to know as your father and all. Oh I'm so scared, my little girl gong to a prestigious rich school all by her lonely self, do you need me to escort you in….Haruhi?" the energetic man looked behind him confusedly before he finally realized, his daughter left a long time ago. He smiled thoughtfully, looking out of the window to the hovering clouds in the sky. "Oh Kotoko….just like you isn't she…."

xXx

Haruhi stared at her classroom with no regret, even as curious eyes looked at her. Of course she was only here by scholarship so she ignored the looks of pity sent toward her.

"Class I would like to introduce you to a very talented young lady that made it to Class A all by her intelligence, and hardworking status." The teacher stated eyeing the classes' reaction. "Of course she did it with out tutors, unlike some of the students in here who thinks money can buy them everything, including an education."

"So your basically stating-"one voice said aloud.

"-that she is-"another followed after.

"A poor studious bookworm" the voices said to together. Haruhi pushed her glasses up from the bridge of her nose and looked around the class room for the source of the voices. Sure enough, her eyes landed on an identical pair of twins. The only other time Haruhi saw twin's was when she was at her father's bar and two guys were dressing up as sisters for a little performance they were going to give. The twins she saw both had flaming red hair parted different ways, golden eyes that stared at her with light boredom, and hard faces that casually had one eyebrow lifted.

"Hikaru…Kaoru…." the teacher trailed off knowing his job was at state due to the twins who were friends with the principal's son.

The teacher blushed and coughed, obviously embarrassed, that he embarrassed the new kid on her first day. Haruhi expression remained blank but her cheeks faintly pink as she looked back and forth between the twins before turning back to the rest of the class who looked torn between laughing and looking surprised that the twins actually spoke about the new girl. Deciding not to say anything back, she kindly asked the teacher where her seat was. He pointed towards the twins and then to the seat between them. She could've sworn she heard someone said "Lucky." But she knew for certain when she sat down between the twins; she heard two voices at the same time whisper "No Fun."

xXx

"Who knew that such a large school could have so many study areas?" The brunette proclaimed sarcastically as she neared the final library she hoped wasn't too crowded so she could study during her study hall period. The previous two libraries were wonderful; the only problems were the students, the noise, and the twins. The twins, had almost every class with her, so they had to have every seat near her. She didn't know whether it was the halls or the third library that made them lose her, but she knew the redhead's devils loved taunting her about her status and her looks, so they used every advantage to get close enough and tell her.

'Probably trying to get a reaction out of me or something, to all their comments' Haruhi lightly sighed.

"Awwww Fujioka, are you sighing—"Inwardly seething, the girl pushed her glass up the bridge of her nose for the umpteenth time today, choosing to once again to ignore the voices which seem to follow her all day.

"—because of us, perhaps" a voice continued the first.

"Don't be that way, we just want to plaaay." The two redheads harmonized. Faking exasperated sighs the twins took their seats next to the girl trying to study, Hikaru on her left, Kaoru on her right. Continuing to ignore the boys, she began studying a book on History for the up-coming exam the day after tomorrow. Haruhi didn't flinch when one of the twins began playing with her short brown locks, nor did she flinch when she felt a twin on her right stare at her large, but essential glasses.

"Eh Kaoru, what's with this un-kept, messy hair, she will never have someone marry her away to a rich family with this sort of problem."

"That's not as bad these glasses, I mean, where did she get these, from her grandpa? No fashion sense whatsoever!" They began laughing, and Haruhi, who had given up, couldn't concentrate or ignore the ones pestering her. Shutting her book, she got up out of her chair, and backed up so she had both fellows in her eyesight, keeping her blank face up.

"Alright" she started, her lawyer instincts kicking in. "It seems as if there is nothing to stop you from bothering me, but what can I do to make you stop?"

Golden eyes stared at her in amazement, usually when they taunted girls, they would get all emotional on them, in which they would stop bothering them only for their cruel enjoyment. Now, here was a girl, a commoner at that who barely said more than 2 words to them. They only other time where they taunted some one for their own self enjoyment who didn't really show his emotions, was now a close but not so close to them friend. Kaoru turned his head to his brother in return did the same thing. A devious smiled reflected upon their faces with an idea sketched up in their head.

"To make us stop messing with you-"

"-you have to play the game no one yet beat-"

"-the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game" they exclaimed in harmony, stricking a pose, the Hitachiin's both took out a hat from nowhere placing it on their heads. ' _Probably so that I can't guess from their parted bangs' _the brunette analyzed, as she gazed closely at the devils. She really wasn't in the mood for a game, that was abosolutly pointless, but she did want them to leave her alone so she can continue studying. "Not only will we leave you alone for the rest of the week _if_ you win, we will give you a special prize."

Haruhi gazed warily at the duo, observing. "But what if I lose, what do you get?"

The twins smirk, ever the deviant, grew at the question.

" You will become our little bookworm toy, in which every time there is a pop quiz this month, we can copy off of you for answers, afterall, you sit right in-between us." Haruhi bit her lip, scholarship students cheating or even allowing to be cheated off of was risky and unheard of, but being ever so confindent in the game, Haruhi decided to give it a shot taking the risk.

"Fine" she nodded. The redheaded devils gave each other high fives thinking they got her where they wanted.

"Alright-" They shifted back in forth behind and in front of each other in same rhthym and beat syncronized like. Haruhi turned startled once she heard a squeal of excitment.She then noticed a crowd of girls, who collected there for a while as she didn't notice. None of them where in her class and that just made Haruhi confused. _'Weird...they must know these two from their insults and very loud behavior._' She turned back to the show the devil were putting on and notice they stopped switching. Before they could even announce "who's Hikaru?" Haruhi un ashamedly went in front of one of the twins face.

" You're Kaoru, which means you Hikaru." She clearly stated out.

"Bzzzzzt. Wron--"

"No, I'm right. You two have been stalking me all day, I happen to know Hikaru is more determined than Kaoru and Kaoru is usually the first to react. It's really not hard to tell you two a part, seeing you both act somewhat different yet are the same." Haruhi nodded. "I believe you will be leaving me alone now?"

To say Hikaru and Kaoru were frozen stiff with shock is an understatement, as they were literally motionless at the outburst of the girl infront of them. The crowd of students behind her were amazed realizing she was right, and kept congratulating her, in which Haruhi replied, ' It's not that serious.'

Oh how wrong those word were. Kaoru, like she claimed, the first to break his gaze in disbelief from the girl, pulled out a paper from his pocket. Stepping forward he held the paper out toward Haruhi, in front of the crowd.

"We won't bother you, and here is your prize."

_Paper?_

"This..is.."

* * *

Waahhh. Please reveiw!! When I get at least 3,I will continuuuuue! 


	2. Unwanted Father

**A/N**:

: Wow! I didn't actually expect to get so much over 4. Geh, I need focus then!

Also Chapters take awhile to right people, I'll update when I can, not back to back to back.

Uhm I will probably update 2 days after this due to shopping and rabid cousins who claim I should visit them. : Sigh: Please hold on until.

**Summary:** _Haruhi Fujioka starts school in a girl uniform. What does that change? Everything. Her hair is still short, and untidy, she still wears those big-rimmed glasses. But now she is meeting Host Club members everywhere, until she finally actually goes to the dreaded Third Music Room, will she become a host? Will more than one guy fall for her before or after they her real looks? Will she fall for one or more guy(s)? _

**Pairing: **Mori 1

Twins 1

Kaoru 1

Hikaru 1

Tamaki 1

((All you need is Kyouya and Hani lol))

**Chapter 2 **

**XXx **

"Uhm, a flyer" Haruhi looked at the fancy rectangular paper in front of her in confusion, then to the twins who began walking out the library, quietly and quickly. "You're Invited" she read under her breathe. Girls behind her 'oohed' in amazement and tried to peek over her shoulder. Her prize was an invitation from those two?

"Wow, Haruhi!" a girl with pigtailed-brown braids stepped up in front of her. Haruhi didn't know her, at all, and was surprised she knew her name but she had a hunch it had something to do with the 'unfashionable glasses' and the news about her arrival. "You got an invite to the Host Club! That's pretty amazing." Once again, the crowd of girls behind her squealed in excitement, Haruhi began to wonder if that was a daily thing.

'_They have those types of things in a school like this_?' Haruhi bit her tongue so she wouldn't say 'rich bastards' aloud knowing what kind of impression she would give on her first day, rather she looked pointedly at the girl.

"Is it that big of a deal to get invited to these kinds of things?" Haruhi questioned. '_Rather is it really important enough to trust what those twins handed me_?'

"Well, Haruhi" another girl she didn't know, with black hair down to her shoulders spoke with a snobbish like tone. "Rich people have free time. Thus the Host Club was created by 6 beautiful high school students with lots of free time, to serve us females who also have free time. We think it's rare because you are a scholarship student and you have no free time."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the mention of 'free time' over and over again. She did have free time when she wasn't studying to cook, clean, and watch T.V. at home, did they think just because she's poor she doesn't have a life?

'This invitation is probably just another way of mocking my status. It's becoming quite annoying now, this game the Hitachiins' are playing.'

Without any second thoughts, Haruhi quickly went to the nearest trash can in the library and threw the fancy paper away, ignoring the cries of 'you should at least give it a look' and 'Hanayuri, why you had to go and say that'. Walking back to her table, Haruhi glanced briefly at the clock, noticing Study Hall time wasn't up, she believed it was the perfect day to go outside and read.

XXx

(At the host club before it opens)

"Eh Hikaru, I wonder if she will come. I am curious to what kind of Host she prefers, she doesn't seem like the one to fall for Tono's charm." Kaoru asked absent-mindedly, clasping his twin's hand as they sat waiting for the other members to arrive.

"Everyone falls for Tono's charm, he has majority of the customers. She will probably swoon in his arms at first site", Hikaru chuckled humorlessly. "Although, I think we should adopt her as our little sister…" Kaoru noticed his twin droning on and on about the girl they met today. He too, had the brunette in thought since her astounding show earlier, but he was surprised at how open Hikaru was talking of her. Usually they kept their emotions to themselves when it came to a situation involving other people; no one usually entered their thoughts in a serious matter. Grasping his twin's hand tighter, he began wondering what would happen if they actually did adopt her as their sister…of course they would need to get rid of those glasses to see how she looks first.

XXx

Cherry blossoms flew around in the wind lightly under the tree; Haruhi couldn't help but gaze at the scenery before her in admiration. The whole area behind the school was grand with a very large garden spread out before the school. She found a nice wooden bench to sit at near a couple of yellow roses. Finally she had peace and quiet with no irritations to keep her from studying.

"Oooh Tamaki! Take these roses for your club, imported from Great Britain."

_Damn, spoke too soon. _

"Don't forget these Hybrid Tea roses, they must stay at the table with your silverware for your table!"

"No, Tamaki should take theses roses from China! Very popular, and rare."

"Now, now ladies…" a deep voice spoke out among the critically rising female voices. Turning around with annoyance to person in charge of the sounds, Haruhi pushed her glasses up to see a bunch of girls in gardening jumpsuits, which looked very expensive, surrounding a boy who, she can tell by his face, was trying to 'act' humble. By the outbusts of a name, she assumed that that person was Tamaki. Grasping the nearest girl near him, the boy clashed his violet eyes into the red-beet faced girl green ones.

"Of all the roses in the world, with its rarity, beauty, and quality, I think I would choose the one here in front of me at Ouran, may I pick you?" Haruhi questioned his accent, it sounded foreign to her ears, French maybe? Though, his charade was quite cheesy to her, she couldn't understand why all the other girls began squealing with hearts in their eyes, he can't be a..pimp? The blondish-brown haired male in the question noticed eyes on him, began looking for the perpetrator. Haruhi knew the blonde was looking for her ,so she turned around quickly not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Excuse me ladies, can you kindly inform Kyoya of the new import of roses, I have a little matter to attend to." The voice called out. 'Alright Tamaki' came a chorus of replies.

'Pleasedon'tcomeoverherepleasedon'tcomeoverhere' she repeated the mantra over and over again in her head, listening to the footsteps becoming louder and louder. Not noticing fate wasn't exactly on her side today; Haruhi flinched when she felt a face right next to hers. Violet eyes gazed straight into her brown orbs as she scooted towards the edge of the other side of the bench. Not taking the hint that she didn't like him invading her personal bubble, the persistent young men sat next to the young women.

"Ah, little kitten, were you perhaps staring at me, then you wouldn't mind if I stole a glance at your beaut-"

"Yes." Haruhi interrupted him, hoping he would leave before she left herself; she turned her body so she could return to reading her book. Tamaki gaped, his face in disbelief, and as if he didn't hear correctly, he cleared his throat and continued his "charm".

"I'm sorry to be so rude, little kitten, but I must compliment those frames on your face, are they, perhaps from a commoner eyeglasses' store? I must say I nev-"

"Stop, please. You are annoying.' Haruhi sighed, closing her book. Already was she beyond irritated by the commoner comments, she received on her first day. She will stand her ground at Ouran to accomplish her goal, even if it means dealing with rich peoples' constant put-downs. "I was trying to study until you came and rudely interuppted. Can you please leave?"

Tamaki gaped in even further wonder at the girl before shuffling next to a bush in gloom, depressed that he was even considered an annoyance.Yet, even though Tamaki knew he never acted this way in front of anybody except his friends, no girl ever rejected his display of affection. In fact, this was probably the first girl to casually brush his attention away with words that lacked emotions.

Haruhi noticed the blonde presence was actually away from her and next to a rose bush casually playing with something that looked like a mushroom. He really looked hurt , tears in the corner of his eyes threatning to fall. Rolling her eye's Haruhi walked over to the frozen figure. 'Don't tell me I actually hurted his feelings...'

"Look I'm sorry, uhm, Tamaki is it? You look older than me so you must be, err, my sempai, I just really had a bad day today, so please don't take what I said to heart. It's not that crucial."

Oh how wrong those words were as Tamaki popped up full of life at the brunette's proclamation. His eyes were blank with swirling smotions, but he gave her a kind smile.

"I see. All's forgiven then! Not to frighten you again, but may I ask are you the legendary Haruhi I heard about?" he asked his excitement growing at every passed second. Haruhi could almost see sparkles in his eyes as he waited for an answer. ' _What am I now some sort of hero now_? ' she sarcasticlly asked herself.

"Yes, my name is Haruhi but I don't believe I'm a le-"

"Oh my! It truley is a pleasure to meet someone so bold as in to enter the world of class! I shall take you under my wing so you won't feel out of place here, oh you should be my lovable smart daughter and I have to tell EVERYONE! Blah bah blah blah..." Tamaki was spinning in circles now, becoming passionate as he spoked outloud to the dazed Haruhi, who twitched at his sudden change of atmosphere..maybe becoming friends with him was a bad idea after all. As soon as she was beginning to walk away, the blonde voice stopped her for a second.

"Wait, are you going to the Host Club? I can walk with you there." He proclaimed grinning a waiting her answer. Pushing up her glasses Haruhi almost grimaced at the name.

"Err, no, I think I want to go home early today, I don't have any afterschool activities to attend to, and sempai if they don't accept you in the Host Club, may I recommend the Drama Club? You have enough talent for it. Goodbye." With that she walked back to the school, preparing to ride the bus home.

Tamaki smiled at the compliment she gave him, watching her figure walk away (like those typical old shoujo school mangas), before noticing he had his own job to do. If he was any smarter, he wouldv'e noticed that the Haruhi just called him 'gay', but he was to busy thinking about his new daughter.

* * *

I will try and reply to everyone in the next chapter. It wasn't as good as the first time around but I will try to improve. ((yes the story has somewhat of a plot, I just havn't reached it yet))

Please reveiw 3


	3. Cake Shop Drama

**A/N**: Geh, I feel like eating something sour and sweet. D:

Tamaki 4

Kyouya 5

Hikaru 1

Kaoru 2

Twins 3 (?)

Mori 2

**Another A/N**: Kyoya is in the lead with Tamaki and the Twins following up close behind, the race for Haruhi heart is never ending, that's why until she will decide I will never. D: Even if Kaoru already confessed to her and she is still pondering Tamaki's kiss, choose darn it! OwO;

**Beware Mori OOC-ness, he actually talks!**

**Disclaimer**: Go to chappie one.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

XXx

Sighing with relief, she dropped her bags on the floor of her empty apartment beginning to feel a sense of exhaustion. The purple-eyed blonde from earlier, wore her out. Never has she met some one so energetic (besides her dad), who seems to have the mind of a little boy.

Haruhi still found it odd on how he was talking to that group of girls like he loved them all. Was that allowed? Do people do that in everyday situations? Maybe he was part of that Host Club she heard of… What exactly do they DO in a Host Club…she knows it involves a bunch of girls and a group of guys…Haruhi decided to ask her father later, he knew more about that stuff than she ever would.

The speech from that girl earlier in the library remained in her head as she thought of the handsome blonde. "_Rich people have free time. Thus the Host Club was created by 6 beautiful high school students with lots of free time, to serve us females who also have free time"_

In definite translation to her, "_Six rich bastards who are very bored and spend money on everything and apparently look better than regular people make a club where they blah, blah, blah… "_

"No, I shouldn't say stuff like that" Haruhi mumbled to herself slouching as she walked to get changed. 'One of these days I might say it out loud.' She didn't need that kind of attention; the scenario where the commoner hates everyone richer than her because they can afford stuff. Not good at all. The boy, Tamaki she believed his name was, already has an impression of her…as what she didn't know. In fact she didn't want to know.

After changing into her regular clothes, she headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner for her father when he gets back. When she reached the fridge to check her grocery stock, a fresh note hung on the door with the messy handwriting of her father.

**Haruhi, my cute daughter!**

**Welcome back from your first day of high school!**

**We must celebrate this event!**

Haruhi twitched remembering how the last time they tried to celebrate, her father wanted her to wear a kimono. Must she celebrate; it really wasn't such a big ordeal.

**Don't worry; you won't have to dress up this time,**

**But I think we should eat something special for this occasion!**

**Your favorite…**

"Strawberry cake..?" She read aloud. The last time she had strawberry cake was a long, time ago, how did her father know it was her secret desire beside fatty tuna? As if answering her question, she continued from where she left off.

**Of course, I know Strawberry is your favorite! It is my duty as your father to know these things! I did not see you drooling at it on the cooking channel on that one episode…Ah!**

**I left money on the counter for you to go to the bakery.**

**I'm sure you remember where the shop is, next to the laundry cleaners?**

**Please pick out the freshest, delicious strawberry cake there is!**

**You deserve best!!**

**I can't wait to party when I get home!**

**Love, Daddy**

Anytime her dad mentioned partying, it usually involves sake, which means; he gets drunk, and he makes a mess in the dining area. Haruhi, who huffed thoughtful, knew ahead of time that she would have to tuck him to sleep, which can be a hassle when he's drunk.

Turning towards the counter next to the stove, sure enough there was a wad of money there by its lonesome. Normally she wouldn't eat sweet food…but she has a special place for strawberries. Pushing up her glasses in determination and not bothering to brush her hair, Haruhi grabbed the money, and went out the doors of her home the second time that day.

XXx

Promenading down to the cleaners, Haruhi followed her nose as she savored the scent she vaguely remembered when they use to wash their clothes at the laundry cleaners. The smell of fresh batches of pastries heightened her senses and she knew she was almost there. Finally she reached an old fashioned looking store that previewed desserts of all delights in the window display, from cookies to cakes to brownies. Knowing staring wasn't going to get her anywhere; she walked into the shop in search of her cake.

XXx

Haruhi tsked as she held a slice of the cheapest strawberry cake. Of course the shop held very rich, creamy cakes, occasionally in the price range of wealthy commoners depending on what you buy. But of course, her father only gave her enough for a slice of cake, in which wasn't big enough to feed both of them. Haruhi then decided she will eat the strawberry while her father can have the cake. It wasn't really a big deal for her; she will have another opportune time some day.

She began to open the shop door only for it to open first and knock the poor girl down, cake, glasses, and all. Unfortunately the cake slice came out and splattered on the wooden floor.

'How tragic' she thought at the ruined dessert. Maybe it would have been better if she made a homemade cake. Ignoring the blood scrape on her elbow from the wood and the startled gasp from the door way, Haruhi picked her self up, picking up her discarded glasses in the progress. They weren't cracked to her relief and she placed them back in their original setting on the bridge of her nose. Only then did she note the figures in front of her.

"Ah. Are you alright?" a deep voice rumbled.

A very tall and stoic looking boy looked down guiltily at her. His dark eyes looked at the slight bruise on her elbow, and then back to Haruhi own doe eyes. Although the boy looked very intimidating from his wild-like hairstyle and penetrating look, she nodded numbly to the handsome person. Nodding back in relief, he began walking away from the scene.

Surprised the rude person left, she noticed another figure of a little blonde boy in front of her who had very large bubbly eyes, and an expression that was a kin to horror, as he looked back and forth from the ruined cake to her. He clutched a stuff rabbit in his hands as his eyes began to water.

Noticing the boys forming waterworks, Haruhi was instantly attracted to his cute charm, and began trying to calm down the boy.

"Now, now it's alright…I'm okay…Haruhi is just a little clumsy" she comforted, as the boy began sniffling. To her surprise the boy held out his stuff rabbit like a peace offering, what he said next even shocked her more.

"Haru-chan! I'm so sorry for your lost, and truly hope you are okay. Please hold Miss Bun Bun for comfort until my cousin return!" the child told her. Haruhi, surprised at the nickname he gave her and unsure of what he meant by lost, took the rabbit while the boy seem to turn hyper. "Mori didn't mean to hit you or your cake! But I'm sure that was just a sample you were taking, ne? I love all types of cake too."

Flowers seem to float around the bi-polar boy as he smiled sweetly at her. The tall boy earlier must be his cousin, was he taking care of this little boy? Why did he leave him with her? Where DID he go? Oh so the cake was what she lost…did he say sample?

"Uhm, it was nothing…but that's okay, I don't really eat sweets that much." She replied silently hoping that she won't make the boy cry again. The boy tilted his head but didn't reply, gazing at her with an un-known look in his eye. Seconds later, the boy known as Mori returned with a bandage, and some ice. Haruhi couldn't hide her guilt as the boy took her elbow and began to treat it; here she thought he abandoned them.

"I'm sorry, about your dessert. The man at the counter told me you just bought it." Mori said as he began wrapping her wound. The little boy once again held that expression of horror.

"Eh!? So that slice was all you…could get!? I will definitely by you a cake for my apologies! Even the smallest cake shouldn't be wasted!" Then the child skipped off towards the counter leaving Haruhi's wide eyesight.

"That's not necessary!" she tried calling to him uselessly. She had this odd feeling that that little boy had something off to him…he seemed…rich. Mori tugged at her elbow, as he patted his accomplishment; before reaching down to clean the remains of the food.

"Don't worry about the price of the cake." He said, gathering the dessert with a napkin in his large hands from the floor. Haruhi had a weird feeling that he too had that aura of being rich but she could be wrong, he WAS cleaning the floor… Still, she couldn't believe he left his little cousin unsupervised. As if reading her thoughts, he stood right up and gave a knowing look…"Ah, Hani also is the same age as me although he looks like a kid, so he can be alone, I'm just here to protect him if any dangers pop up."

Blink.

"In fact he is 17; most people don't know that until they know him." Mori scratched his head. "Ah, I believe he is turning 18 soon though" Haruhi almost fell over in shock that the fact that cute little boy was actually two years older than her. She didn't say anything for awhile gathering all that happened….cute and handsome boys run into her…can afford the price of cake which was way out of her budget…they were both old enough to be in high school…

Hani finally came back with a large white box bigger than himself in his hands. Haruhi, sweat-dropped puddles at the price and size of the cake, wanting to reject the offering right on the scene, if it wasn't for the bright-eyed boy whose grin went from ear to ear. Sighing, for Hani's cuteness made her blush faintly, she gradually took the cake and returned the rabbit back to its owner. She was so sure the almost-a-man in front of her was a little boy, and didn't say anything to be ruse about the situation to embaress her self further.

"Uhm, I can't really accept this..." she tried.

" It's a gift, Haru-chan! We ruined your cake after all." Hani replied, twirling out of sheer cuteness. If she argued anymore, she knows she will never get home, so she bowed carefully so that the box stays in her grip.

"Thank you…very much for the cake, I'm sure we will meet again at Ouran…" Haruhi stopped in mid sentence. Why did she think they went to Ouran?

"Ah."

"Neh, Haruhi, how did you….wait…" The blonde boy stopped as if it just hit him before out-bursting. "YOU'RE THE LEGENDARY COMMONER?! Waii!! Is it true you have super powers and had to battle mean rich old guys in order to get in the-" Mori clasped his hand over the boys mouth. The brunettes wonder in amazement if rich people not at the school knew of her and how many stories did they come up with, before shaking it off realizing they just want to alternate the story to their own amusement….bastards.

"Mm, Hani don't we have to buy cake for the club? And Haruhi needs to go." He interrupted removing his hand. Haruhi realized that her father was probably at the house right now looking for supper, that or ordering take out.

"Awwww, I'm sorry Haru-chaaaan! Since we go to the same school you should come visit our club sometime, it's really fun!" He started walking away, Mori in pursuit. Haruhi took this sign as to get out of the store; she didn't need any more events popping up with boys from Ouran, one from each year with that said. "Oh Haru-chan?!"

Haruhi looked back once more as she held the door mid-way open.

"You look very, very pretty without your glasses." Mori nodded in agreement. Blushing, Haruhi simply couldn't form out words as she watch the two walked deeper into the shop.

* * *

I NEED A BETA! If you would like the offer please email me or put up your email your address, then I will email chapters for proofreading, of course you will get story credits. 


	4. Abuse To the Devil PART1

**A/N:** Que Pasa, Muchacos. DYK I'm an "**In the Circle of Elemental Arms**" by _Kryssa's flute_ fan:D

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!

At first what I though would be a fun little project, actually came out with results. To me it's surprising, hopefully though it will make me better in future writing….and years to come in grammar.

Alrighty, then

**Pairings**

**Twins: 5**

**Tamaki: 6**

**Kyouya: 9 duuude**

**Hikaru: 1**

**Kaoru: 3**

**Mori: 4**

**A/N**: I asked two people to be my beta and so far I had no reply back from either of the two.. Now I'm just going to check with the first two people who asked to solve the issue. I really don't know other people talents, so I suppose that's fair, unless anyone has better ideas.

**Disclaimer: **Go to Chappie 1 please.

**NO MORI OOCNESS HERE ON OUT: O**

**Chapter 4**

XXx

The sun was already set leaving some trace of light to Haruhi's apartment door. Placing the cake down next to her, the tired brunette fumbled with her keys. The compliment her new acquaintances made lingered in her head a bit, but not long enough as she thought nothing more of it only as an observation made by two seniors. She had enough time already pondering the suspicious redheads and the drama queen blonde and the mysterious Host Club, adding more people and things to the group would just make her head hurt. '_Ouran is such a weird school_'

It was quiet outside, aside from cars passing and one of her complex neighbor dogs barking, 'Although', she thought blankly, 'why does it feel like the calm before the storm? An instinct maybe that's something wrong?'

The pondering evaporated as she was welcome to an empty apartment. Picking up the cake slowly, she cautiously kicked the door closed looking around the room. 'That's odd.'

"Dad?" she called out uselessly realizing he wasn't home. "Maybe he is doing take out….that or buying sake." Not really caring if it was the latter or former, she took off her shoes making a beeline towards the restroom.

XXx

Hours Later in a different place…

As the last customer walked out, Hikaru finally dropped the fake smile he so desperately wanted to erase off his face into a thoughtful frown. Kaoru knew exactly what and who he was thinking of but didn't say anything; rather he stared patiently, waiting for his sibling to speak. Before Hikaru let out a syllable, the Ouran president decided to cut in.

"Ah my loyal friends and Host Club members, for months we put on this charade to give young ladies the happiness and romantic dream they solely desire that only handsome, rich men I love using their egos in this story like us can give them, but surprisingly, I have met a kitten that has deliberately ignore my answers to her plea." Tamaki gave an exasperated sigh as the setting of cold wind blew behind him in a dramatic effect. "I take it upon my self to have her as my daughter although she looks nothing like me, and teach her the meaning of beauty so that she won't get rejected from her peers in class…"

Kaoru listen to only important part of the speech knowing that it would be a waste of brain cells to comprehend it all. What stood out was when he mentioned a girl ignoring his answers to the romantic desire crap they gave to girls every day…A girl that would ignore romantic desire crap would mean she ignored the Lord's charade…which means she ignored the Lord's charm?!

Hikaru also had the same thought in line and they both looked at each other in shock before they began chuckling loudly to themselves with mirth knowing exactly how Tamaki would look when his charm is ignored….like a wounded puppy. Hani, who was on his 8th cake for the afternoon, and Mori who stood by him in silence, both looked in their direction with curiosity. A shady character in the back of the club, took this as a chance to leave the room, ready to do some snooping. Tamaki finally noticed the attention wasn't on him anymore and turned to the perpetrators.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what exactly is so funny that you interrupt your King's closing speech?" he pouted at the two devils, knowing that they were laughing at probably something about him or some inside jokes about him.

"Ah, Lord, we just thought…" Kaoru, started holding on to his counterpart shoulder from falling over with laughter.

"…the fact that you got ignored…" Hikaru continued his hands on his knees.

"…by a GIRL and not one of us…."

"…in fact is very…"

"Hilarious!" They both were on the ground now, imagining the girl's look of being freaked out by the advance Tamaki gave. Tamaki faced looked like a fish as his mouth open and closed.

"She HAS got to be the greatest girl at this school…

…or she HAS to be the greatest lesbo in the world!" With that said, they laughed even louder. Tamaki face turned a deep shade of red before he pointed an accusing finger at the Hitachiin twins.

"Y-you monsters could, no, would never understand the heart of a young girl, especially a commoner stuck in a school with wealthy people all around!" Hikaru and Kaoru's laughter seem to freeze as soon as the words commoner left his lips. Hani, who was watching the scene in mild surprise at the mention commoner, turned his head to Mori, who in return was thinking about the quick and quiet leaving of the vice president.

"He couldn't be talking about…" Hikaru breathed. _There is only one commoner in this school._

"No he couldn't possibly be talking about…"Kaoru blinked his eyes open and shut. _The only girl that attracted our attention today…_

"The girl we met earlier Mori?" Hani gazed thoughtfully at his cousin._ The hero who vanquished the queen…_

"Ah." He replied coming back to the situation. _A pretty girl if you really look._

"You would never understand the feelings of my daughter…"Tamaki sobbed.

"Haruhi?" twins/honey/mori

"HAR----EH?!"Tamaki

**End of the Calm**

XXx

Haruhi was on her 3rd piece of the gigantic cake, dying while going to heaven from the rich taste and flavor that she hasn't experienced in a long time, while watching at least 6 different soap operas in the past few hours, waiting for her only family member to come home. She was worried now, **extremely **worried. The limit every time her father came back was usually 4th cliché soap opera that came on, and that was every time he was drunk.

A light tapping came at the door and Haruhi gave a little jump in response. It was too late for any visitors, and if it was her dad then he would have keys to get inside. Policemen don't even come this late, and if they were escorting her father drunk, then no doubt she would've received a phone call earlier.

Deciding there's no other choice, Haruhi walked over to her bookshelf grabbing the largest book she could find. Then asking the picture of her mother that remained on the 2nd shelf to protect her, she promenaded to the door slowly.

Glancing through the peephole she saw nothing but darkness and shadows shifting about in the night. Opening the door, she attacked.

"Mrs.Fuijio-"WHAM!

Down went her mysterious visitor, into the world the brunette called of pain. Haruhi heard the sound of glass break followed by a moan and took this to get a closer look at the unconscious person. It was a boy with midnight hair splayed across his now red forehead with his glasses a few inches away. His eyes were closed and he was groaning lightly, unconscious like. Was he harmless? Who knew? She thought the situation over and took the first form of action in her mind.

"Hmm…" Haruhi analyzed the situation, looking past the stair railing to a parked vehicle that closely resembled a limo…but that was impossible, limos don't come out to poor average people homes at night, unless it was an underground type business involved, did her dad owe some money ? Looking closer, she notice 2 other shadows she hadn't notice before, one of them was a slightly tall man with a mustache, grey hair and sun glasses who seem to struggle with another figure who looked like a woman…no it looked more like…

"DAD!" the chocolate orb teen rushed down to her slouched father who had the stench of alcohol all over him that was not hard to miss.

"T-time…to...par…hic…ruhi" he proclaimed waving at his now annoyed daughter with fake painted fingernails. Haruhi realized he was so drunk, a stranger had to take him home, that explained why he was late, but that didn't explain how the stranger met him. The man didn't look like her father's friend ofr sure, more like a FBI agent if she knew any better. Speaking of which, she turned to the former man and gave a slight bow to show her appreciation.

"Thank you sir for bringing him here, I'm really grateful." The brunette reached out to grab her drunken parent from the hands of the man who was some what heisant to hand him over.

"Ah, you shouldn't thank me ma'am, rather my boss." He smiled pointing up to where the apartment door remain opened. Haruhi hoped not too many bugs will go inside,because besides her father's drunkness, getting rid of bugs due to his fear of spiders was an another annoying habit that she got use to. "You heard his explanation, right? I believe that the boss was really kind to give your father a ride home, almost running over him on the way back to his house. He believed your father was a woman at first too, but after letting him into the limo, he could tell by his voice. All he talked about was you and your first new day at school" , Haruhi then prayed that he didn't named exactly which high school she went too," He said what his name was and...well let's just say Kyouya found your house address."

Haruhi turned pale, her face ashening by the second,as she looked slowly back up the stairs where the K.Od body remained sprawled out on the ground. Haruhi realized that this man must be a bodyguard of some sort with his suit, and knew she would be in deep trouble if she released that she had his "boss" unconscious. Who knew how powerful the shady man she hit could be? She wasn't going to take the risk by finding out.

"Err…yeah…your "boss" claimed he needed to use our restroom." Haruhi lied through her teeth. She hoped he was buying it because one of her main weaknesses is trying to cover something up. Maybe it was because of the darkness, or the fact the "bodyguard" was tired from supporting her father's weight, he nodded.

"Hard to believe that Kyouya would even consider such a thing, but I thought the same thing when he gave a ride for your pops here..." he trailed off leaving Haruhi wondering what he meant by that. "Anyways, I'll help you carry your pops back up the stairs, a little missy like you couldn't carry him."

Haruhi shook her head rapidly; sweat pouring down her neck, already dragging the limp figure of her sleeping father towards the stairway. The man thought it was funny, but still followed her anyways not taking the sign that she didn't want him anywhere near the top.

"Ah ha…you know I can just tell Kyouya that you're waiting out here for him." Haruhi told him desperately as he was now standing next to her on the base of the stairs. The bodyguard shook his head showing his determination.

"He might need me for any matter, so I need to be near by. I also want to help you so that you can go to sleep, you look exhausted" With that said, he grabbed the Haruhi's father by both arms from Haruhi who had no such strength compared to the bodyguard, and carried him up the stairway.

'Mother…I'm coming to meet you.' Haruhi spirit began to float from her body as she waited for the in-coming expected doom, but nothing happen. Curiously, she walked up the stairway and the body was missing…so was the glasses.

"AHHGGG!" she exclaimed in to the night.

**Enter the Storm

* * *

Whaaat?! CliffHanger... Where did Kyouya go:o**


	5. Abuse to the Devil PART2

nomnomnom

**A/N:** Dudes, sorry for the super late.

Anyhow, this is a short chapter much to my displeasure but I will work it out somehow.

--

I finally have a beta…maybe! Celestial-Slytherin-Black you have been waiting forever. I'm such a chump! D:

The updated version will be on here laaaaateeeer. And if she has time, maybe she can edit Chapter 6. ;o;

Your call kid!

I'll be waiting!

((fidgets))

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran HSHC.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Haruhi cursed her luck today. It just wasn't her day at all. Last thing she needed was a missing body of someone rich…'What would be even worse' she thought jokingly 'Is if he goes to Ouran too.'

At that predicament she could've screamed in anguish realizing that wasn't funny at all, but Haruhi knew a body doesn't just disappear like that.

Stepping into the living room she noticed the bodyguard was standing next to the couch in which her father sprawled out was on. He spoke out random things as he slept, and it seemed the bodyguard was enjoying it much to Haruhi disturbed realization.

"Uhm yeah, I will check on your boss in the restroom. He might, er, be looking for something that only the house er owner knows…" She didn't know whether he heard her or not, being too attach to her father's mumbling, but she rushed quickly down the small apartment hall.

Going by sound rather than peeking into all 4 rooms, she heard a cabinet close, coming from where else but the restroom. Fear came but left as a sense of foreboding told her not to go to the restroom or else, but she knew she had to explain to "Kyouya" her actions. Why was she worrying? He would understand, in fact anyone normal would take it as a joke and accept the apology.

Laughing away her anxiety, Haruhi knocked on the door to their only restroom, only to be beaten by the occupant, the raven hair boy with a now white bandage over his forehead. Apparently he found where the medicine was. His face stilled shocked for a second, before he smiled lightly. The brunette let out a breath she didn't know she held.

"Ah, Mrs. Fujioki, we meet again." Again what does he mean? Oh before I hit him.

"I hope your father is alright. He was very drunk when I picked him off the ground; he even threw up on my leather seats in the limousine which are quite expensive, made from a western country." Was he trying to be nice or is he toying with her? Either way she didn't feel any better.

"That blow you gave…all though it did a little number on my forehead, I fortunately found your medicine cabinet when I got out of my unconsciousness. Commoners are luckily to find things so easy." Another commoner joke, why wasn't she surprised?

His smile grew wider. Haruhi learned in a minute that when this boy smiled it wasn't a good thing, now that it grew, she prepared for the worse.

"Although it did a little number on my forehead it really was unfortunate what happened to my glasses. My personally made glasses that I got as a birthday gift from a family member. You probably don't know this but the rim of the glasses…the metal was made of genuine silver, which don't scratch, sadly, they bent off the glass to where they don't fit on my head anymore. They were personalized from one of the most famous fashion industries. The glass, of course, was made from glass. Nothing fancy…but unfortunately they cracked upon impact with the ground. Also on the silver, my name was embroidered by emeralds."

Haruhi face was shaped into confusion of the revelation brought before her. Okay his glasses broke but he is smiling about it, which is kind of scary. His eyes had been closed as he spoke, but when she saw his grey eyes open, she knew he wasn't normal. He was a demon.

"I've done research on you and guess what; we go to the same school. I'm sure you can't pay me back due to your conditions, but I'm sure you can pay off a bit of the debt with some labor." Haruhi felt her spirit leaving at discomforting fact that he went to her school. Feeling a bit of bile coming from the back of her throat, a question that was at the top of her head began to spill out.

"How much were the glasses?" she whispered. Kyouya gave her a hard look, not the least threatening but very intimidating.

"Let's see…a mere 8,000,000 yen." A mere 8 million yen…a mere 8 million yen…

Haruhi, promptly fainted which was close to dying.

XXx

"H-Ho-How do you feigns know my daughter!" Tamaki pointed an accusing finger at the twins who in turn where neutrally shocked.

"I didn't know Haruhi was popular." Hikaru said aloud matching his thoughts. He knew she was interesting but…popular doesn't seem to exactly fit her.

Kaoru backed him up. "She isn't, apparently she met with different Host club members at different times of the day. Funny how she moves around." He gave a grin to Hikaru who grinned backed.

"Don't talk about Haru chan that way!" Honey, the oldest there, scolded them. His cheeks were in blowfish mode, as he glared at the twins along with Tamaki.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

"W-well, even if we all have something to talk about in common, we'll discuss it tomorrow, for we still need to wrap it up and go home. I got a new limo driver who can sing Japan's anthem backwards!!" Tamaki gushed excitedly. Receiving blank looks from his fellow club members, he brushed it off with a blush. "S-so, Kyouya you can tell us our over all report."

At the sound of Kyouya's name, the club finally realized he wasn't in the room, minus Mori who saw him leave. All thoughts of where he can be, suspiciously narrowed down to one thing.

"Oh God it's like a curse!" Or a blessing.

XXx

"Mrs. Fujioka….Mrs. Fujioka…please don't faint on me now when you can't afford medical attention." Haruhi squint her eyes, only to see blurriness all around her. Confusion hit her, but that is when she noticed her glasses were not on her face.

"Ah…Kyouya." Haruhi strained her eyes to see the head above her. She was on the ground and she vaguely remembered why she passed out in the first place.

"Haruhi, I didn't know we were on first name bases now. I wasn't aware we were even close." Kyouya said mildly surprised that she even knew his name, but he had a suspicion his bodyguards told her.

"Well, I'm sorry, sir. You see, **sir**, I have no clue what exactly is your last name. _Doubt I will bother to remember it. _"She mumbled the last part to herself as she tried hoisting her self off the ground.

It's strange how Kyouya met this girl through the weirdest circumstances. He was just going to do a check in on the area to find her pinpoint location towards she live.

Just a random curiosity in which if he ever needed a case to blackmail…

"Well, I'll let you do your own research as to what my last name is. We wouldn't want anything **unfortunate **to be known about your lack of etiquette for a young lady." Kyouya eyed her plain outfit of a large t shirt and some boyish shorts, quite odd for sleep apparel but who was he to judge when it came to lower class?

Haruhi bent down to pick up her glasses and after putting them on, she realized he was eyeing her and gave a cough under her breath.

"I don't want to be the one to call you a hypocrite **sir** but proper etiquette for higher class shows that young men such as yourself shouldn't eye a woman anywhere other her face, right?" Kyouya looked up with a flash of surprise. If he had been anyone else he probably would've blushed, but the fact the raven hair boy wasn't just ANY body he gave a stare of challenge.

"Hmm. Unfortunately I must go Mrs. Fujioka the evening was very _pleasant. _I hope we can meet and chat about your little situation at school tomorrow. You can find me at the third music room. Don't make me do something unnecessary such as hunting you down.

Well, good night then." Kyouya walked down the hall and walked out the door with a very embarrassed bodyguard at his wake. Haruhi, frozen over the ordeal, made her feet move to where the door was to lock it. Gazing at her sleeping father she murmured silently," What did I get myself into mom?"

* * *

Longest first day ever eh?? Don't worry I won't drag it out anymore. :) :)

Just making a point on how Haruhi definitly is part of the Host Club in some connection. lol OTL


End file.
